Star Light Star Bright
by ThornyRoseGarden
Summary: They say when you wish upon a star it will come true. Sasuke wishes on a star and his life changes when a blonde haired boy enters his life. Sasunaru AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he stared out at the evening sky. The stars twinkled brightly against the blackened sky and Sasuke wished he could spend the rest of the night just watching them but he knew that he could only hide out on the balcony for so long before he was discovered missing.

His parents were throwing a charity ball although it was really an excuse to show off their mansion and all their wealth. They threw balls every month with new furniture and decorations to show off each week. Some of the vases that they purchased were expensive enough to be able to feed a family for weeks. Sasuke hated them.

Yelps of laughter reached Sasuke's ear and he looked down to see young children playing with each other with not a thought about keeping their clothes clean. Sasuke felt a pang of longing which quickly turned to bitterness. He was an Uchiha and that automatically meant that he was not a normal kid.

The Uchiha's prided themselves on being the absolute best. Best manners, best looks, best behavior, best everything the list goes on and on. While kids were learning to count to 10 Sasuke was learning mathematics. While they were out running Sasuke was being taught mannerism. He was expected to be perfect.

Sasuke let out another sigh, the cold air turning his breath visible. He didn't want this life but he had no alternative. To reject this life would mean his family rejecting him and Sasuke wasn't sure he could survive on his own.

He was about to turn around to rejoin the ball when he heard the children begin to chant something to the night sky. He listened carefully to the children's words.

Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight

Finishing the chat the children clasped their hands together and bowed their head, silently sending their wishes to the stars.

Hesitantly, Sasuke looked up at the starry sky and repeated the childish rhyme to the brightest star he could find under his breath.

'I wish that my life was different. That it would change.' Sasuke whispered longingly before he looked around to make sure no one had seen him doing something so childish. Uchiha's did not wish up on stars.

Sasuke heard his name being called and he turned around while straightening his tie. He smoothed away any wrinkles from his suit and trotted back into the ballroom where he would be introduced to countless strangers whom he was expected to remember.

The bright star in the sky twinkled brighter and brighter until with a blink it disappeared altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was undoubtedly different today. As Sasuke made his way to the dining hall for breakfast he noticed the maids were whispering and gossiping among themselves much more than usual which was usually a good indicator that something had happened. Sasuke only hoped that it wouldn't put his parents in a foul mood as they were already hard enough to deal with in their usual apathetic mood.

When Sasuke reached the large dining room he saw that his parents weren't there yet which made him frown. Punctuality was very important to his parents so it was unlikely that they were late but it was also rare for them to miss a meal since his mother insisted that they share every meal together.

"Ah, young master! Your parents are dealing with an important matter this morning so they will not be attending breakfast." A maid said and Sasuke gave her a nod of acknowledgement as he sat down at the table.

He absentmindedly ate his meal while he wondered what important matter had come up but nothing came to mind. When he was finished Sasuke patted his mouth clean with a silk napkin and stood up.

"How was your meal young master?" The maid asked and Sasuke gave her a positive reply knowing that if he said anything negative the chef would be fired immediately. They went through chefs at an alarming rate and it had come to a point that his parents would ship chefs from other countries.

Sasuke headed down towards his tutors room for his daily lessons when he heard two maids gossiping around the corner. Hoping that it was his chance to find out what had happened Sasuke stopped and listened.

"It's so tragic!" One of the maids whispered dramatically.

"I know! I just can't believe the Uchiha's are taking him in though."

"Well the Uchiha's used to be close with the Uzumaki's so I guess it's not too much of a surprise." The two maids turned the corner and stopped talking when they say Sasuke. With twin looks of wariness and shame they walked past him with bowed heads.

Sasuke resumed walking to his lessons while thinking about the conversation he had overheard. Of course he knew who the Uzumaki's were their families business was partners with the Uchiha's. In fact Sasuke could remember the Uzumaki's used to come over often with their son but as years passed their family grew distant and stopped coming over.

Sasuke stepped into his classroom and took a seat in the only chair in the room filled with books. His tutor, Kakashi, seemed to have a phobia of punctuality and the only reason he could get away with it was because he was the best tutor in the country and was very widely sought out.

To pass the time Sasuke began to review the previous lesson so the transition to the lesson would be smoother. Half an hour later his tutor finally stepped into the classroom. Kakashi had long grey hair despite only being 30 and wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and an eye patch that covered his left eye. He wore the standard tie and suit that was required of him but he left his tie loose and his shirt unbuttoned. In his hand was an orange book that had the words Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ah Sasuke, there will be no lesson today. Your father wants you to go see him at the left wing of the mansion." Kakashi said his right visible eye crinkling in a smile.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied politely as he left the room inwardly annoyed that Kakashi hadn't informed him sooner. He quickly made his way to the left wing wondering what his father could possibly want with him there. The west wing was mostly for the servants and maids and his father very rarely went there.

The wing was busy with maids bustling about and the halls echoed with excited whispers. Sasuke had no difficulty finding the room his father was in with all the curious looks aimed at the room. He made sure his tie was on perfectly nothing was out of place on him before he entered the room with perfect posture.

"Hello father, you wished to see me?" Sasuke asked as he saw his father standing in the middle of the room with his mother. His father was an intimidating figure with a large stature. He was never seen without a suit and he kept his hair short and immaculate. He had hard black eyes that stared right through you and a mouth that was always set in a frown that made him always look displeased.

His mother was a slender person who looked like a model. She had pale skin, long black hair and soft features. She wore the most expensive outfits she could find and never wore the same thing twice. She bought a fortune worth of makeup and beauty supplies so she looked younger than she really was. She looked every part of what a female Uchiha should look.

His father turned and faced him his eyes evaluating Sasuke before nodding.

"Hello Sasuke. I summoned you here because I thought you should know that last night the Uzumaki's house had burnt down. Minato and Kushina Uzumaki did not survive but their son Naruto managed to escape nearly unscathed. I have allowed him to live here as to honor the friendship we had shared with the Uzumaki's." His father explained to him as he gestured to the bed in the room.

On it sat a young boy about Sasuke's age. He had short blonde hair that framed his face, tanned skin from being in the sun, and dull blue eyes that Sasuke remembered being a lot brighter in the past. The boy wore a bandage on each of his cheeks with blood dotting through the thick white material. Naruto didn't seem to notice anything that was going on and instead just sat there with his head bowed down.

"I understand Father." Sasuke said.

"The Uzumaki have left their half of the business with us instead of their son as well." Sasuke saw a pleased look in his father's eyes and felt a bit shamed that his father could only think of business when it had come at a cost of two lives. It suddenly made sense why his parents had taken Naruto in and it had nothing to do with the goodness of their hearts. It was to save face with the public to take in the poor newly orphaned boy whose parents had left the business to the Uchiha's. It made the Uchiha's look better and charitable.

Sasuke looked to Naruto to see if he understood that and if he felt at all bitter that he had truly lost everything but those blue eyes stared at the wooden floor blankly. It didn't even seem like he had heard the conversation.

"I'm not sure why they didn't leave the company to Naruto but instead in their will they asked for their part of the company to belong to us and for Naruto to receive a percentage of the income when he turns 18. Nonetheless Naruto will receive the money he is owed when he comes of age and will stay here. He will be tutored like you are and will work as a servant between his studies."

Sasuke was barely able to hide his shock at his father's cold heartedness. He knew his father wasn't a kind man but even this was too much. This boy had just lost his parents, his home, all his money, had to live with strangers and now had to begin work as a lowly servant.

"I-I understand father." Sasuke said quietly.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about him. The public will know that we have adopted him but that's it. We don't want him ruining our reputation." Sasuke's father looked at Naruto who was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and pants and Sasuke knew he was seeing all the points that made him not an Uchiha.

"Yes father." Sasuke said and his father nodded in approval.

"You are dismissed." His father told him as he turned his back to his son. Sasuke looked at Naruto one last time before leaving the room with a heavy heart.'

* * *

Let me know what you think please and if this is worth continuing.


End file.
